Void Dream: Persona
by Boncu
Summary: A high school student known for his introversion and loner attitude has recently moved in with his family. Yet despite the new environment and his status as a transfer student, he has the feeling that his life won't be much different. Absolutely nothing will change. Or will it?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Life is full of surprises.

That's one principal I always live with. Whether it's pleasant or not, you have to accept it. One such surprise is when mother told us we would be moving to a new city. It wouldn't be so bad if she told us a week in advance or so, but for some reason, she told us a meager two days before moving.

My sister wasn't thrilled, leaving behind the town she loved.

Me, on the other hand, didn't mind it all that much.

While we were given the chance to rush and pack anything we thought we could bring with us on the way there, father and the men from the moving company he hired were busy sorting out the furniture. Mother was occupied telling her friends and coworkers about the sudden news. On the other hand, sister was still upset and decided to spend what remaining time she has left in this town to hang out with her friends and classmates alike.

I don't have much worry. Rather, I just waited until the time came for us to make the trip to our new home. Our parents still have business to attend to regarding their work, and urged us to go ahead of them. I suppose having an important role in a prominent group really is demanding, especially if said group is the megacorporation that is Kirijo Group.

That said, there wasn't much for us to do while on the train. My sister is sitting near the window, occasionally grabbing my attention to show me the outside views that she deemed noteworthy. Most of the time, however, she mostly stays to herself, phone in hand. Probably chatting with the friends that she had to left behind.

As for me, when I have the time to myself, I eventually fell asleep, letting time do its course and hoping that once I woke up we would have been there already.

Well, a few hours later it's not exactly what I would hope, but it's close enough. Aside from the odd dream I had where I was standing in an empty white void, with a black butterfly fluttering about. When it perched on the palm of my hand is when I finally heard a faint voice from the distance.

"…up," the voice trails off again before resurfacing, now cleaner than before, "Wake up!"

Eyes shot open, I was greeted by my sister's mildly irritated expression, her brown eyes burrowing into my own, with matching brown hair reaching down to her shoulders.

"You think we're almost there?" was the first thing she said after the rude awakening.

"No clue," I let out soft yawn, "How long has it been?"

"About four hours, I think."

As if right on cue, the speakers came alive with the familiar jingle before an announcement was made, "Attention. We are now arriving in Fukushi Station at Akeyama City, please make sure that your belongings are accounted for. Thank you for choosing to ride with us."

"Alright!"

For someone who's not into the prospect of moving into a new city, she is quite eager. Maybe she's just tired of the train and wants to get off immediately. After double checking our luggage, the time to introduce ourselves into a new environment has come. We exit the train along with the other passengers, stepping on the railway platform and taking in our surroundings.

Well, it's a train station.

"Finally," she lets out a heavy sigh, "Now, let's figure out where we were supposed to go."

Pulling out her phone, she taps at the screen for a while before holding it up to me.

"See the red arrow?" she points at the phone with her free hand, before tucking it away, "I didn't think it would be that close."

Grabbing hold of her luggage once again, she beckons me to follow as she makes her way a set of stairs that has the word 'EXIT' above it, "C'mon."

The sooner we get to our new home, the better. I keep up with her as we walk, taking care not to lose sight of her among the considerably busy crowd. Thanks to the bright orange t-shirt and the pair of jeans that she's wearing, it's not that difficult to keep track of her. Eventually, we rose to the entrance of the station, and found ourselves in what appears to be the shopping district, if the various shops and establishments are to go by.

"So this is Akeyama," she languidly stretches her arms above her head and breathe deep of the air before bringing them back down, both hands resting on her hips, "I still can't believe we'll be living here from now on."

"How about if we keep going?" I roll my shoulder in response, "Don't want to be there when it's already late."

"Relax, I'm just contemplating."

"Contemplate later, we have to get ready for tomorrow, remember?"

"Tsk, fine," luggage in hand, she proceeded to walk down the sidewalk.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we left the shopping district behind and entered the residential area. Not long after that, however, my sister decided to stop by a small store. I waited outside to guard our luggage while she does whatever it is that she wants to do. Turns out I don't have to wait very long, she is out of the store moments later, each hand holding a bottle of water.

"Here," she thrusts one of the bottle to my chest, I managed to grab hold of it before it fell. Without another word, she twisted the cap open and guzzled it until the bottle was half empty.

"Ah, that's better," now that her thirst has been quenched, she put the cap back into place.

Deciding I won't need mine for the time being, I slid it into the bottle holder on the side of my luggage, "Had enough?"

"Yeah," her expression turns brighter as she reaches for her luggage, "Let's go."

We were about to be on our way until a voice called out to us.

"Hey, you guys!"

Turning our heads, it appears the source of the voice is a teenage boy that's about the same as our age. The boy is wearing a grey collared shirt with its front left open to show a plain white t-shirt underneath, a silver chain necklace hanging around his neck, a pair of dark pants, and a dark brown beanie covering most of his black hair. He draws closer with the most amiable smile he can muster, his deep green eyes switching between the two of us.

"What do you want?" I demanded in advance.

"Dude, chill out, I just wanna say hi," he seems to be taken aback a bit, stopping just a few meters away from us.

"Can we help you?" asked my sister with a more approachable tone.

"Heh, sure you can," the boy stepped forward and reached out his hand to me, "The name's Ichiro Takahashi."

"Right," I took it in mine while eyeing him incredulously.

"Uh, your name, dude."

"Hirosuke Arisato."

"And I'm his sibling, Tsubaki Arisato," my sister smiled while pointing a thumb towards herself.

"Nice to meet ya, then!" said the energetic boy as our hands finally let go.

"You too."

"Haven't seen you around here before, you guys new or something?"

"We're transfer students," I replied, "We just got here."

"For real?"

"Yeah," Tsubaki nodded, "If I remember, we'll be going Yamashita High School from now on."

"No kidding! What grade are you guys on, then?" suddenly, I think he's getting excited.

"Eleventh. She's on tenth," I might as well sate his curiosity.

"Well, how about that. I'm the same grade as you are, buddy!" just as sudden as it came, his excitement is replaced with a disappointed sigh, "Too bad about your sis, though."

Oh.

"Don't even think about it."

"Gah, that was quick," he lets out a vaguely mischievous laugh.

"So I guess that makes you my senior, huh?" Tsubaki chimed in.

"Yup. If you have any questions, you know who to ask!" he offered proudly.

Our meeting with Ichiro went on for a while as Tsubaki told him about our situation, on how the move was abrupt and yet again complains that she has to adapt to a new environment so soon after leaving the old one. Fortunately, she is still aware of the passage of time and decided that we should get going.

Only that Ichiro would also be coming with us.

During the rest of the walk, Tsubaki did the talking and answering the myriad of questions Ichiro had for us while I stayed quiet. After taking a left from an intersection and passing a few homes, we finally arrived in front of our new house.

"Here it is," Tsubaki compared the look of the house with the one on her phone, "This is it, alright."

"Hey, this isn't too far from my house," Ichiro pulls at his beanie while examining the house, "Used to be a lady and her five cats who lived here, I think."

"Where is she now, then?"

"Dunno," he shrugs, "Word is she got married and moved with her husband."

"So you said your house wasn't too far from here?" changing the subject, Tsubaki decided not to hear about a lady and her five cats.

"You know the intersection?"

Yes, we were just there.

"Just go the other way. My house is the one with the solar panels on the roof, can't miss it."

Letting the two chat some more, I slip by and opened the front gate with the keys mother gave me earlier this morning, "I'm going in."

Tsubaki seems to have noticed my impatience, "Oh, bother," before turning over to Ichiro, "Sorry about this, but we gotta go."

"Well," Ichiro rubs the back of his head, "To be fair, you guys must be pretty tired, so I'll leave you to that."

As he walks away, he gave us a parting wave and a smile, "See ya at school!"

Tsubaki paid in kind, giving a wave of her own. After the boy is away in the distance, she comes up to me at the gate.

"You know, you could be more like him."

"Bothering strangers out of nowhere?" I replied while inserting the key to the front door.

"See, this is why you don't have a girlfriend," she retorted, mild annoyance present in her tone.

"Let's just get this over with," without hesitation I twisted the key and pushed the door open.

"I'm serious, you'll be single forever."

Taking my first step into the house, it feels no different than our previous one. We'll be living here, sleeping, eating, et cetera. Going to school, doing home works, maybe even see a friend. New environment, same old routine... Including Tsubaki's remark on the fact that I have always been a loner.

"I guess some girls are into the silent and mysterious type, but still."

Then again, you never know what might happen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to School

The evening was uneventful, aside from Tsubaki complaining about buying a new and modern TV to replace our old model one and a little bickering over why I was given a room upstairs even when she has been wanting an upstairs room herself since she graduated from middle school.

Oh, right. This would also be her first day at high school.

Other than that, it has been a typical night for me. Mother and father has yet to join us in our new home, something about a reshuffle in their department if the message we received while over dinner is to be believed. They have been assigned to a branch in this city, maybe that explains why we moved here. Nevertheless, a night's sleep later, we prepare ourselves for a new day.

"Are you okay with sunny side-up eggs?" Tsubaki called out from the kitchen while I descend the stairs into the main hallway.

"You know me," I replied as I make my way there.

"Yeah, right," as if dismissing me, she seems to have returned to her task. Although I could've sworn I heard her faintly say something along the lines of me having no taste at all and I would probably eat anything.

Once I emerge into the kitchen, I found her placing toasts and sunny side-up eggs on two plates. Apparently, she's already in her school uniform, covered by a white apron.

"I hope mom and dad would come home sooner," she lamented while bringing the platefuls of food over to the table.

"Can't be helped," I pulled up a chair and make myself comfortable.

"Geez, I feel like your personal maid," sliding one of the plate to my direction, she also threw me a spoon for good measure.

"Want me to cook instead?" I raise an eyebrow after the spoon is secured in my grip.

"I know you can't," she scoffs, undoing the apron and casually tosses it onto a counter top.

"I can try."

"I'd rather eat instant ramen," she joins me at the table after grabbing a spoon for herself.

"I can learn."

"No, just no."

Our plate was clean moments later, and after disposing them into the sink, we are ready to make our way to school.

Well, almost ready.

Although we still have time, I would rather arrive at school early rather than late, especially if it's my first day there in second grade and sister's first day at high school. Still, she insisted that she needs a few more… 'adjustments' for a good first impression. Waiting is the only option, mostly because I don't want her to go alone.

"Thanks for waiting!" she cheerfully flings a yellow bag over her shoulder.

"Took you look enough."

Compared to her, one can say that I look plain or even bland. Not bothering with anything a boy my age usually employ to better his looks such as hair gel or cologne, I let my brown hair the way it is, somewhat shaggy as I haven't took it to a barber for a while.

Making sure the door and gate is locked, we set off to the train station, the fastest commute to Yamashita High. The morning is to my expectation, walking through the residential area we met fellow students who are also on their way. Some on foot, some bring their bicycles, and we even see a few; probably more well off ones, climb into a car before taking off. Neighbors greet one another, housewives going about their business, husbands on their way to work.

Normal day. Boring, but normal.

We came into the train station right on time, the next one had just arrived and going by the announcer, we found out that its next destination is a station very close to Yamashita High. Bought our tickets and immediately climb aboard. I expected a dense crowd to pack the train to the brim not unlike those I've seen in Tokyo, but instead we were lucky enough to be able to sit and still have room to breathe. Maybe this city is not as busy as I thought it would be.

A straightforward train ride later, we arrived at the next station. When the map say it's close, turns out the school is literally on the other side of the street from the station. Blending in and crossing it with other people, we managed to reach the front gates after dispersing from the crowd.

"Wow," Tsubaki lifts her head up to the school building, "I'd say it looks better than my last school.

"I'd say a school is a school."

"Yeah, but this one looks prettier!"

I admit, comparing this to my last school, the building looks cleaner and brighter, the atmosphere is also less tense. Although that's probably just me. Trees and shrubbery line the outside walls, the gates open to the side, and a monument stands in the middle of the brick paved path towards the main entrance, a clock embedded into it ticks away at time.

While we were pondering on the sights before us, a familiar, if not a bit irritating voice broke us out of our reverie.

"And look who's here!"

Of course, it was Ichiro, approaching from the gates. He's wearing the standard school uniform, although a small upper part of his shirt is unbuttoned to show off his necklace and a grey shirt underneath. His beanie from yesterday is hard to miss, maybe it's a part of his style.

"Sup?" he greets us with a motion of his hand.

"School," I replied.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," he chuckled, "This is gonna suck a little because we gotta attend the opening ceremony first thing's first."

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'll go ahead and check out the school," as if wanting to be somewhere else, Tsubaki excuses herself and make a beeline towards the main building, "See ya!"

Watching her part, she left me alone with Ichiro.

"Y'know, I'm more into girls my age, but damn."

A frown, a glare. Or whatever expression I just came up with seems to have discouraged him.

"Dude, alright, alright, I get it," he held up both of his hands while showing me a mischievous grin.

"When is the ceremony?" changing the subject, I steer him away from her as best as I can.

"Eh, it's about…" he reach into his pocket and checks on his phone, "Half an hour later."

"You seem relaxed."

"I don't usually rush to these things," he slid his phone back in, "But if you wanna rush, I can take you there."

For a fleeting moment I thought I'd rather find the location where it was being held myself, but ultimately I concluded that it would be better to let the student who is familiar with the school to guide me until I'm used to it myself.

"Go on, then," I step aside to, urging him to go ahead.

"Follow me, then," he began to make his way, and I do the same as I follow his trail, "Don't get lost."

Down hallways and across various rooms, he gave me a some sort of tour as we walk, showing me the cafeteria and the many other rooms with different purposes along the way. The length of it made me suspect that he deliberately took me around most of the school instead of heading to the auditorium right away where the opening ceremony is about to be held. At that time, we came across other students chatting idly on the halls or in their classrooms. Some of them recognizes Ichiro and said hi, but he didn't stop after returning the courtesy.

Finally, we come upon the doors that leads into the auditorium.

"Last but not least," he gestures towards the doors, "The auditorium, important events are usually held here."

"Like the ceremony," I gave him an aside glance, questioning on why he took me through scenic route instead.

"Yup. Any questions?"

Although he doesn't seem to get the hint.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, then," he nods, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go see the guys."

"The guys?"

"Yeah, the football team."

A brief pause before the realization.

"Oh, crap, I forgot you're new," he slaps his forehead, "I'm a forwarder in the school's football team."

"Right."

Another pause. I think he was expecting more than a word of response.

"Ookay, see ya later," he turns around and walk down the hall we came from before.

Having nothing else –or no one else– to worry about, I decided that waiting in the auditorium would be my best option.

Pushing open the door, I peer into it and conclude that it is huge. Chairs fill the room save for the spaces on the sides and the middle, intended for people making their way in or out. Atop the stage at the other side is a podium paired with a microphone. The red curtains are held open with speakers on each side. Lights on the ceiling provide ample—

"You're early."

A hand lands on my shoulder, startling me somewhat and interrupted my inspection of the room. Turning my head to the side, what comes into view is a young man wearing a pair of chocolate-rimmed glasses over his black eyes a neatly combed hair, and the friendliest smile I've seen next to Ichiro's. He's wearing what appears to be this school's teacher uniform.

"I just hate being late," I made up an excuse to hide my surprise.

"Well," he retracted his hand, "It's good to know you're not late in your first day," and then stands beside me while crossing his arms, "Even better if you actually meant that."

Right… Wait, first day?

I gave him a glance which he immediately picks up, "Hirosuke Arisato, correct?"

A simple nod is my answer.

"Akisuke Heiya," to my surprise yet again, he extended his hand towards me, "Your homeroom teacher, class 2-C."

"Nice to meet you," taking his hand mine, I might as well be in good terms with the teacher who I'll be seeing the most.

"We're getting two transfer students this year," he stated after our hands let go, "If you want to find out the other one, you'll just have to wait."

"Don't want to ruin the surprise?"

"So to speak," he steps away from me and make his way towards the stage, but before getting too far he pointed at a section of the chairs, "Oh, our class will be occupying that one, by the way."

After seeing him disappear into the curtains, I was left with nothing to do and no one to bother yet again. After making sure that there are no keen individuals that might catch me off guard, I went on and picked a spot for me to sit. Waiting in silence, the only interaction I had in the past fifteen minutes or so is asking Tsubaki where she could have gone to over chat, and the answer is she was just seeing her homeroom teacher after finding out what class she was in by looking it up on her student profile on the school's website.

Should've went there first, to be honest.

After another minute pass, the silence was broken by other students pouring into the auditorium and eventually filling the seats. In the midst of it all, surrounded by voices talking to and over each other. Something that I'm not a stranger to, but it still gives me a mild headache. Trying to make out one conversation is impossible when you're not even a part of it. Not that I wanted to.

Mercifully, after the teachers came from behind the stage and positioned themselves near their respective students, the MC taps into the microphone and declared that the ceremony is about to start. The noise recedes after a few warnings from other students and the teachers, subsequently lifting off the vertigo that I had to experience.

After that, well… Not much, really. The principal stepped up, said congratulations for making it this far, welcoming the new students, giving a speech on how the nation's future is resting upon our youthful shoulders, and so on. I could've sworn I heard snoring. A wish for a successful school life, a thank you, and an applause later, we are finally set free from the auditorium and are allowed back into our classes.

Well, their classes. Haven't found mine yet, Ichiro didn't take me there.

Sensing my ordeal, Mr. Akisuke motioned me to follow him. Neither of us said a word on our way there, except for when the other students greeted him, in which he responded with a smile and a nod. Making a turn on another hallway, I can finally spot where I'll be going for the next one year: '2-C' is written on a sign just above the door. What caught my attention the most, however, is the female student standing across it.

She is wearing the typical black and white sailor uniform intended to be worn by high school girls with matching black pleated skirt reaching down to just below the knees, and a pair of indoor shoes with white socks. Adding to the consistency, her back-length hair is also black, and is not styled in any way, giving her a more natural look compared to the eccentric look that most students here seems to have adopted. Both hands holding onto a bag in front of her, she perks up when realizing our approach. Now that I've seen it, her eyes are also black, if not a bit grey in coloration.

With a similar motion now directed towards the girl, our teacher opened the door to the classroom, his entrance silencing the students who were still talking. He puts down his own belongings on his table and gestured the two of us to come in and stand in front of the class.

"Class," he announces, clasping his hands together. "We have two new transfer students this year."

So these are the people I would be dealing with.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?" the teacher spoke up once again, staring at us with anticipation.

Being the one who is standing closer to him, the girl took the initiative.

"My name is Yumiko Kimura. I was transferred here from Yasoinaba," she bows, "Pleased to meet you all."

With that said and done, I guess it's my turn.

"Hirosuke Arisato. I'm from Kyoto."

Eyeing the classroom, I can see each and every one of their reactions. A few of the students whispered to the one next to them, a few appear disinterested, and another few seems to be eyeing us back. The moment my gaze met a particular student, however…

He enthusiastically wave his arm and gave me a big smile. No mistaking that beanie. It's him again. Looks like we're in the same class.

All in all, not a bad start at school. It would be this class, these people, and many others I'd find myself around with for at least a year.


End file.
